Summer Camp OS
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: OS : Kibum seorang namja pendiam, penasaran dan menjadi relawan disebuah Summer Camp. Bagaimana jika Choi Siwon sepupu pemilik Summer Camp memaksanya untuk menjadi pacarnya? Apa Kibum menolak? Atau malah menerima? SiBum Fic, Yaoi.


Title : Summer Camp (Oneshot edition)

Author : Hwan Tae Hyun

Pair : SiBum (Siwon x Kibum)

Cast : Siwon Super Junior As Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum Super Junior As Kim Kibum

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Genre : Romance , Drama

Disclaimer : Cerita murni dari otak author tercipta ketika saya sedang mengerjakan ulangan bahasa Inggris, plot punya saya (maybe) , Siwon milik Kibum, Kibum milik Siwon . #ngayal

Warning : GJ , abal, typos, Yaoi, AUTHOR 100 PERCENT NAMJA , jadi jangan dipanggil Unnie ! Ok ! ;) panggil aja Tae Hyun :)

:.: Summer Camp (One Shot Edition) :.:

.

:.: Siwon x Kibum :.:

.

:.: © Hwan Tae Hyun :.:

.

:.: 2012 :.:

.

:.: Begin :.:

:.: Author's POV :.:

Tanpa terasa musim panas telah datang menggantikkan musim semi yang telah usai. Setiap sekolah di Korea Selatan akan meliburkan muridnya yang mereka sebut dengan libur musim panas .

Seorang namja manis dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan seragam SMA, terlihat sedih diantara kerumunan siswa SMA lain yang berwajah ceria. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan beberapa buku tebal didalam dekapannya. Dari tag name seragam namja itu kita mengetahui bahwa dia _Namja manis itu bernama Kim Kibum.

Terlihat menghela napas panjang, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa semangat sama sekali. 'Aku tidak menyukai liburan panjang seperti ini.' Batinnya kesal . Duduk dibangku halte terdekat , matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah poster yang tertempel pada kaca halte bus.

"Dibutuhkan seorang relawan untuk 'Summer Camp' . Kami tidak akan menggaji anda, tapi biaya liburan musim panas kami tanggung. Berminat? Hubungi XXX ." Gumam Kibum manik hitamnya membaca dengan teliti setiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam poster itu.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya ' Relawan? Di Summer Camp?.' Pikirnya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya 'Tidak terimakasih, aku benci hal berbau olahraga.' Batinnya .

'Tapi, aku bisa membacakan dongeng untuk anak-anak itu. Hey, aku suka menolong orang lain. Apa sebaiknya aku mendaftar saja?' Kibum terus bergelut antara batin dan pikirannya.

"Aissh.." Umpatnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berlari menuju sebuah alamat yang sudah ia hapal sebelumnya.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Dan disinilah, Kibum berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan lumayan besar dengan cat warna-warni yang cerah yang terletak ditepi danau, disebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah _barn _kecil lengkap dengan hewan-hewan peternakan . Disebelah kanannya ada sebuah rumah 2 lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang terdapat beberapa jendela lengkap dengan fentilasinya. Ya, itu adalah asrama para anggota yang mengikuti Summer Camp . Berbagai pohon menghiasi halaman bangunan ini lengkap dengan padang rumput hijau yang menghampar sepanjang mata memandang, terlihat rindang dan tampak segar.

Wilayah yang jauh dari perkotaan, terletak disebuah desa di wilayah Gwang Ju selatan. Sebelumnya Kibum memang sudah mendaftar sebagai relawan di Kantor yang alamatnya tertera didalam poster Summer Camp.

Kibum tersenyum, ini yang ia suka . Sedikit menyesal kenapa dia tidak mengetahui tempat ini dari dulu.

Bruk ! Seseorang menabrak Kibum dari belakang ketika namja itu tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan indah disekitarnya. Alhasil, beberapa barang yang Kibum genggam berserakkan dengan indah ditanah. Kibum menghela napas "Apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku sedari tadi disini?" Tanya Kibum berusaha tenang walaupun sebenarnya disisi lain kemarahannya telah terbakar.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap seseorang yang menabrak Kibum tadi.

"sudahlah." Ucap Kibum cepat, dengan sigap tangannya membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakkan diatas tanah.

"Kau." Kibum berbalik namun tidak menemukan seseorang yang menabraknya tadi. 'Dia sudah pergi? Cepat sekali .' Batin Kibum, ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung tadi.

:.: O.O.O :.:

"Kau Kim Kibum?" Tanya namja yang duduk didepan meja yang bertuliskan panitia 2. Kibum mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan namja tadi.

"Kau yakin ingin menjadi relawan disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada ragu, manik mata namja itu melihat buku-buku yang digenggam Kibum . Kibum mengangguk mantap.

Namja itu menghela napas "Baiklah kau boleh jadi relawan disini. Kamarmu nomor 05 bersama dengan relawan bernama Kim Heechul , terimakasih telah membantu kami." Ucap namja tadi . Kibum mengangguk ragu, matanya sedikit melirik kearah name tag yang dkenakan namja tadi 'Lee Donghae' begitulah yang tertulis disana.

Sedikit membenarkan letak tas punggungnya, Kibum pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati sebuah beranda yang terbuat dari kayu, yang menyambungkan lobi utama dengan asrama para relawan.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Kibum terpaku ketika membuka kamar bernomor 5 yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah meja yang penuh dengan make up . 'Apa Kim Heechul itu seorang yeoja? Yang benar saja namja ikan itu, masa dia menyuruhku sekamar dengan yeoja. Memang aku cantik seperti yeoja tapi, bukan berarti aku harus sekamar dengan yeoja kan.' Kibum terbelit dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan didalam batinnya sendiri.

Kibum berbalik hendak bertanya pada namja yang disebutnya ikan itu , namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dari ruangan bernomor 5 itu berbunyi. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya "Oh, kau pasti Kim Kibum kan?" Tanya namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Kibum mengangguk ragu "Ne.." Ucapnya ragu, pasalnya Kibum tak yakin manusia yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah namja atau yeoja. Dilihat dari kakinya yang tanpa bulu, dia seperti yeoja. Jari-jarinya yang lentik pun terlihat seperti yeoja. Namun jika melihat lebih jauh dia memiliki jakun berarti dia seorang namja. Ok setidaknya itu yang berada dipikiran seorang Kim Kibum.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Namja bernama Heechul itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk canggung .

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Ayo masuk ." Ajak Heechul . Untuk sekali lagi Kibum hanya mengangguk canggung.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Kibum meraih buku dari dalam tas nya . "Apa kau sudah melihat seluruh wilayah Camp?" Tanya Heechul yang sedang duduk didepan kaca rias dan mengoleskan sesuatu diatas kulitnya.

Kibum hanya menggeleng "Kurasa belum."Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca saat ini. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kibum yang masih asyik membaca buku "Benarkah?" Tanyanya . Dan Kibum hanya mengangguk dan berdehem "Lepas bukumu kau pasti akan menyukai pemandangan disini." Ucap Heechul dan tanpa seiizin dari Kibum ia menarik lengan Kibum , menyerernya keluar dari kamar mereka . Kibum hanya mendesah pasrah, dia tak mungkin melawan. Dari tampang saja Heechul terlihat ramah, namun jika dia marah akan sangat menakutkan. Setidaknya itu yang dipelajari Kibum dari buku berjudul 'Mengenal kepribadian seseorang dari wajah'

:.: O.O.O :.:

"Kua pasti sudah sangat mengenal tempat ini." Ucap Kibum ketika kakinya melangkah keluar menuju pekarangan belakang .

"Kau benar, aku adalah relawan tetap semenjak 4 tahun lalu." Ucap Heechul, sembari menutup matanya dan menghirup wangi udara sisa-sisa musim semi .

Kibum berdacak kagum "Kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang kau sukai apa itu?" Tanya Kibum.

Heechul membuka matanya , menatap Kibum dan tersenyum senang "Ya kau be–"

" –Kim Heechul." Sebuah suara dari belakang mereka mengejutkan Heechul dan otomatis memotong ucapan Heechul.

"Hangeng ." Ucap Heechul, dengan ekspresi yang sukar diartikan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, ucap namja bernama Hangeng tadi dan segera menyeret Heechul yang tak sempat memberi penjelasan pada Kibum.

Untuk sekali lagi Kibum mendesah pasrah, melangkahkan kakinya menyusurui rumput pekarangan yang rimbun. Dari kejauhan tampak peternakan yang tadi terlihat dari halaman depan. Kibum berjalan mendekati tempat itu, melihat sebuah pohon rindang kemudian duduk dibawahnya. Tak bisa dibendung Kibum merasa mengantuk dan tertidur.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Seorang namja dengan postur tegap, dan wajah tampan berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon. Ekor matanya menangkap seorang namja berambut hitam seleher tengah tertidur disana.

"Namja yang tadi." Gumamnya riang. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sosok yang tertidur.

Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja itu. Tersenyum, sambil mengamati wajah si namja tadi atau yang kita kenal dengan Kibum.

Manik hitam matanya menatap setiap inchi yang pada wajah Kibum. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan letak poni Kibum. Namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya "Nggh.." Kibum melenguh terbangun dari tidurnya berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari.

Sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan ada seseorang selain dirinya disini. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati sesosok namja berwajah tampan tengah mengamatinya , ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Kibum. Namja itu, hanya menggeleng tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kibum . Senyum cerahnya masih bertengger diwajahnya.

"Lalu, kau siapa?." Tanya Kibum, ia sedikit risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan namja dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku Choi Siwon, sepupu pengelola camp ini." Ucap Siwon, masih dengan mata yang menatap Kibum .

"A-a-aku Kim Kibum." Ucap Kibum sedikit gugup. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan merasa gugup jika seorang namja tampan seperti Siwon memandangimu tanpa berkedip. Siwon tak menjawab salam Kibum, ia malah semakin asyik mengamati wajah Kibum .

"Hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kibum jengah, pasalnya sedari tadi Siwon tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun melainkan pandangannya yang terus menatap Kibum. Membuat Kibum merasa risih.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Ucap Siwon, sukses membuat mata Kibum terbelalak kaget .

"Ka-ka-kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum semakin lebar "Aku menyukaimu, karena itu mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku." Ucap Siwon telak.

Kibum semakin melebarkan kelopak matanya "Apa? Mana bisa begitu, itu namanya pernyataan sepihak. Lagipula aku namja, kau juga namja" Sergah Kibum .

Siwon menggeleng "Aku tak peduli dan kau akan tetap menjadi pacarku." Ucap Siwon mantap . Kibum menggeleng kuat "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau." Seru Kibum, mendongakkan kepalanya menantang Siwon.

Siwon menyeringai, mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Kibum "Kau mau menjadi pacarku, atau kau mau ku perkosa disini hah?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara rendahnya.

Kibum menelan ludahnya, seketika suaranya tercekat bukan karena ancaman Siwon melainkan karena wajah Siwon yang dekat dengan wajah Kibum sehingga napas Siwon terasa pada philtrum Kibum.

"Ka-kau tidak serius kan?" Tanya Kibum. Pipinya memerah .

"Kenapa tidak? Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucap Siwon, semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum.

"A-a- baiklah." Ucap Kibum ,menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

CUP ! Siwon mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas. Membuat Kibum terkejut dan menatap Siwon kesal "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Kibum geram . Walaupun tak menutupi semburat merah dipipinya

"Mengecup pipimu, sebagai tanda kau setuju. Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku Choi Kibum." Ucap Siwon, bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih cengo ditempatnya "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" Gumamnya.

:.: O.O.O.O :.:

Kibum terduduk diranjangnya, mengucek-ngucek matanya kasar. Matanya sayunya melirik pada jam dinding yang tergantung dikamar bernomor 05 itu.

Tepat pukul 04.40 pagi. Kibum menghela napas, melirik kearah ranjang disebelahnya dan mendapati Heechul teman sekamarnya masih tertidur pulas. Kibum turun dari ranjangnya meraih sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya, dan menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan meraih kacamata hitamnya yang terletak diatas nakas.

Kibum melirik kearah jendela, sedikit menikmati pemandangan dipagi hari terbesit dibenaknya.

:.: O.O.O.O :.:

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya sembarang, menerjang rumput hijau yang basah oleh embun pagi. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, namun kakinya melangkah semakin dekat kearah peternakan. Kibum menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat pintu peternakan terbuka lebar. Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah peternakan yang membuat Kibum semakin penasaran.

"Choi Siwon?" Gumam Kibum tanpa sadar ketika melihat seorang namja keluar dari peternakan, mengenakan baju peternak sambil membawa sebuah ember ditangannya. Namun itu semua tak menutupi ketampanan wajahnya. Membuat Kibum masih dapat mengenali namja itu sebagai Siwon.

Siwon yang menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya. Menoleh dan mendapati Kibum tengah menatapnya dari balik pagar merah yang membatasi pekarangan dan peternakan . Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampannya.

Kibum yang tahu bahwa Siwon menatapnya, segara membalikkan badannya. Hendak hengkang dari tempatnya saat ini. Namun, Siwon tak tinggal diam melihat Kibum. Dengan segera dia berlari mendekati Kibum dan menangkap lengannya. Menahan Kibum untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari jangkaunnya.

"Kau tak ingin pergi kan chagi?" Ucap Siwon. Membuat Kibum merasakan desiran aneh dihatinya. Seketika terlihat semburat merah dipipinya, membuat ia enggan berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Ayo ikut denganku." Ajak Siwon, menarik lengan Kibum dan mengajaknya berjalan mendekati pekarangan.

:.: O.O.O.O :.:

Kibum berdiri dalam diam sambil menatap Siwon yang tengah mengisi tempat pakan ayam .

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kibum "Aku sedang memberi makan ayam." Ucap Siwon. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya "Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Kibum dingin . Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil "Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini? Bukankah kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut peserta camp nanti siang?" Tanya Siwon, tangannya masih sibuk menuangkan air pada sebuah tangki kosong berwarna putih yang terletak diujung kandang.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku." Ucap Kibum. Matanya melirik pada seekor sapi yang masih tertidur didalam kandangnya. "Ada berapa jumlah hewan disini?" Tanyanya. "Eum.. Sekitar 30-an mungkin lebih." Jawab Siwon. Kibum mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau bangun pagi dan mengerjakan peternakan ini sendirian? Apa disini tidak ada staff yang mengurus?" Tanya Kibum, matanya menatap penasaran pada Siwon yang tengah mengangkut satu ikat jerami dipundaknya.

Siwon meletakkan jerami tadi didalam kandang sapi, kemudian matanya menatap Kibum "Aku yang meminta pamanku untuk membuatkan barn kecil ini untukku. Karena aku menyukai binatang. Dan aku ingin merawatnya seorang diri." Ucap Siwon. Ia kembali kedalam sebuah gudang dan mengangkut kembali satu ikat jerami dan menaruhnya didalam kandang kuda dan begitu seterusnya.

Entah, Siwon sadar atau tidak. Tapi sedari tadi, Kibum terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dan memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Siwon menepuk-nepukkan tangannya . Membuka kaus tangan plastik berwarna hijau. Melirik kearah pergelangan tangannya yang mengenakan jam tangan. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Kibum, yang saat ini tengah duduk diatas tumpukan jerami sambil memainkan jari-jarinya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Siwon, menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya melangkah bersama. Kibum, tidak menolak sama sekali. Justru saat ini hatinya berdesir aneh.

:.: O.O.O.O :.:

Siwon menghentikkan langkahnya diujung sebuah bukit kecil yang hanya terdapat sebuah pohon maple yang tumbuh subur. Membuat Kibum menautkan keningnya bingung "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" Tanya Kibum, manik kelamnya menatap Siwon yang memandang jauh ke angkasa.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan melihatnya." Ucap Siwon. Dan benar, sesaat kemudian sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan mulai muncul dari balik pegunungan Kibum terpaku . Disepanjang sejarah hidupnya ini adalah kali pertama baginya melihat sunrise secara langsung.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan senang oleh Kibum yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari keindahan langit itu. Siwon tersenyum, matanya ikut menikmati pemandangan indah itu "Setiap pagi aku suka menikmati sunrise disini. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda, karena hadirmu disini." Ucap Siwon. Mereka bersama-sama menatap matahari terbit dengan tangan yang bertautan erat.

Kibum memandang Siwon yang masih asik menatap sang mentari, matanya tertuju pada dahi Siwon. Keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya menandakkan bahwa Siwon telah bekerja keras. Kibum merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna baby blue, tangannya terulur keatas untuk mengelap keringat Siwon.

"Kau telah bekerja keras." Ucap Kibum, matanya menatap dahi Siwon dan tangannya dengan terampil mengelap keringat Siwon. Siwon tersenyum menatap wajah Kibum yang serius dan terkesan sedikit mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dari dahinya, tersenyum sambil menatap tepat dimanik kelam milik Kibum. Menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi Kibum. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum. Kibum yang menyadari itu menutup matanya, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan namja tampan itu padanya.

CUP ! Kibum membelalakkan matanya, ketika merasa sebuah benda lunak menempel didahinya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Siwon melepaskan kecupannya didahi Kibum, meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat "Kibum chagi kau tahu, aku jadi semakin yakin untuk membuatmu menjadi istriku." Ucap Siwon, membuat Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Semburat merah kembali muncul dipipinya. Ia menepis tangan Siwon kasar dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang bingung dengan tindakakan Kibum. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh kecil sambil menatap sapu tangan baby blue digenggamannya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bukit menyusul Kibum.

:.: O.O.O.O :.:

Kibum terus belari, menuju kamarnya. Tak peduli langkah kakinya diberanda menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mengganggu kenyamanan para relawan lain. Kibum hanya butuh tempat yang jauh dari Siwon. Dia terlalu takut, takut jika degup jantungnya ini didengar oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

BLAM ! Kibum menutup pintu asrama itu. Bersandar dibalik pintu sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menatap bingung pada sosok Kibum yang terengah-engah dan bersandar pada pintu .

"Kibum-ah . Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Heechul. Kibum hanya mengangguk, meraih handuk didalam laci dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada anak itu?" Gumam Heechul, ia mengangkat bahunya kemudian duduk didepan meja rias.

:.: O.O.O.O :.:

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan seragam kaus camp lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dan celana jeans.

"Hyung apa kau punya.." Ucapan Kibum terhenti ketika melihat Siwon tengah duduk dibangku beranda kamarnya sambil berbincang dengan Heechul. Kibum hendak bersembunyi dengan cara masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi. Namun sayang sepertinya Siwon mendengar dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kibummie.." Ucap Siwon. Membuat Kibum merutuki dirinya didalam hati. Kibum berbalik dan menatap Siwon dan Heechul sambil memberikan senyuman canggung.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kibum "Dia mencarimu." Bisik Heechul, dan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kibum. Sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum disana.

Kibum berjalan ragu mendakati Siwon, yang tengah berdiri disisi teralis beranda sambil menatap pegunungan yang diselimuti kabut. Bajunya sudah diganti dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana jeans biru tua "Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Kibum. Ia berdiri disebelah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, meraih tangan Kibum dan menyelipkan sesuatu diatas telapak tangannya. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka telapak tangannya. Terdiam, semburat merah dipipi ketika melihat sapu tangan baby blue itu ditangannya.

"Te-terimakasih." Ucap Kibum terbata. Tiada yang bersuara, hanya kicauan burung dan lenguhan binatang ternak diujung sana yang terdengar.

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat "Kibummie, kau tahu kan aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi." Ucap Siwon.

Kibum merasakan pipinya panas mengingat ucapan Siwon tadi "A-aku aku, aku tidak tau kau serius tadi." Ucap Kibum berbohong. Siwon menatap Kibum, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tadi melarikan diri hum?" Tanya Siwon, terus memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Kibum. Kibum melangkah mundur , setiap Siwon melangkah maju "Bukankah, kau bilang akan ada para peserta siang ini? Jadi, aku berpikir untuk menyiapkan diri." Ucap Kibum .

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon, menggoda Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk ragu. Siwon tersenyum jahil "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak, ketika aku hendak menciummu tadi hum?" Tanya Siwon lagi membuat Kibum semakin berblushing-ria.

"a-a-aku.. Itu.."

"Itu apa hum?" Potong Siwon, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kibum.

"A-aku.." DEG ! Kibum merasakan punggunya membentur sesuatu yang padat. Dinding, Kibum terkunci dengan kedua lengan Siwon .

Siwon tersenyum, mengusap pipi Kibum dengan jemarinya "Kau apa chagi..?" Bisik Siwon seduktif.

Kibum sedikit geram "Ya! Siwonnie jangan menggodaku terus." Ucap Kibum menggembungkan pipinya imut dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Siwon terdiam, telinganya ini tak mungkin salah dengar. Ya benar, Kibum memanggilnya 'Siwonnie' . "Bisa-bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum mendelik kesal "Apa?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Kau-kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi sedikit ragu.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya "Aku? Memanggilmu? Si-" Kibum memebalalakkan matanya, dia baru menyadari ucapannya tadi. 'bodoh' Rutuk Kibum.

"Ayolaah, Kibummie aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi." Bujuk Siwon, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kibum. Kibum memalingkan wajahnya "Tidak mau." Ucapnya dingin. Siwon tersenyum dan mulai menggelitiki pinggang Kibum "kau akan mengatakannya atau mau kugelitiki hah?" Tanya Siwon sambil terus menggelitiki pinggang Kibum. "Aissh haha.. Haha... Yak Choi.. Haha.. Siwon... Hentikaan.. Ok.. Haha.. Ok aku akan mengatakannya ." Ucap Kibum menyerah . Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya, matanya menatap Kibum menunggu jawaban dari namja itu .

"Si-Si-Siwonnie.." Gumam Kibum .

"Apa aku tidak dengar apa-apa." Ucap Siwon.

"Siwonnie.." Ucap Kibum dengan suara sedikit lantang, dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon tersenyum, memeluk pInggang Kibum erat dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Kibum. Membuat Kibum tersentak, dengan ragu ia membalas pelukan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum senang dibalik punggung Kibum.

"Belajarlah untuk mencintaiku Kim Kibum." Ucap Siwon tanpa melepaskan pelukannya .

"I will.." Gumam Kibum .

:.: O.O.O :.:

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 orang yang melihat mereka dari depan pintu .

"Kau lihat itu Hannie? Akhirnya anak itu memliki kekasih juga." Ucap seorang namja berparas cantik .

Namja dengan postur tinggi berwajah cina dibelakang namja cantik tadi mengangguk setuju "Ya, kau benar Chullie. Tidak sia-sia kita mengangkatnya sebagai anak." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Hannie.

Heechul mengangguk pelan. Kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Hangeng. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih bermesraan dibalkon kamar.

-FIN-

A/n : Hai,hai aku kembalii... Ngasih SiBum lagi nih.. Sorry kalau feelnya gak dapet. Ini adalah pre-story dari story-ku yg berjudul Summer Camp dengan main pair CHANGKYUU... !

Balesan review buat FF Having You :

Park Ri Byul : Kurang hot yaa? T.T . Next story aku bikin ChangKyu kok.. (bru diketik separo) . Formatnya italic? Aku gak buka dari komp.. Upload ini aja dri HP :( . Mungkin maksud kamu bahasa koreanya ya? . Emm, kenapa digunakan italic karena kata itu diluar KBBI . Thank's udh review.. :)

0taku1514 : makasiih.. :) ayo sebarkaan.. ! Thank's udh review yaa... :)

widiwMin : sequel? Gak kepikiran tuuh... :) mungkin dikasih story lain aja yaa.. Ok, ntar aku follow klo lagi buka Twitter :) thank's for review :)

LadyKim : Aissh makasih udh review saeng ;;) emang nc pertama ? Terasa panas? AC-nya mati tuuh :) makasih semangatnya :)

cieeshy : weits kangen MinKyu rate M? Ntar saya bikinin lagi deh.. ayo sebar virus MinKyu *tebarbunga .. Makasih udh review :)

Choi Jimin : ok request-nya ditunggu yaaa... :) makasih loh udh mau review :)

Jisuu Kim : Ayoooooo ! *ikutankibarbendera . Makasih :) . Yup aku Fanboy :) makasih yah udh review :)

Yooshi704 : yaa.. Udh dipublish :) makasih udh nge-review

Mikazuki Hye Ah : yeey... saya yadong tapi gak ngelewatin Eunhyuk hyung yaa? #eh? Di italic? Penjelasannya diatas :) tadinya aku mau buat mereka NC-an dari balkon itu.. Tapi entah kenapa ide menghilang.. Haehyuk? Suka baca tapi, gak berani bikin.. Takut gak dpt feel-nya.. Tapi pasti dicoba klo bisa :) makasih reviewnyaa.. :)

haerhy : pendek? Iya emang.. Hehe.. Makasih.. Sequel? Gak kepikiran . :) makasih udh review yaa..

minIRZANTI : waah noonaaa... Endingnya emang agak gitu-gitu yah? hehe.. Buat sequel? Gak kepikiran nih.. Sometime maybe.. Ya ampun saya gak janji sequeel... Makasih noona reveiwnyaa... :)

Kyuuke Shipper : makasih hehehe.. Imajinasi-nya tinggi yah.. Hehehe :) makasih udh review yaa.. :)

: iya-iya emang ada typo-nya karena gak di edit.. Makasih reviewnyaa.. :)

Hwan Mi Sun : Mi Sun.. Kapan ngelanjutin Secret Agent? Ini Sibum-nya aku publish.. Awas klo SA-nya kamu gak dilanjut ya #ngancem . Btw thank's udh revieew. :)

CloudSomniaLoveYunjae : Sequeel? Gak kepikiraan niih hehehe... :D . ChangKyu? Ada doong next story.. Pasti ChangKyu #always . Makasih udh review.. :)

makasih untuk semua yang udah review di 3 fic saya selama di FFn.. Next story, saya mau mencoba bikin fic berchapter.. Soalnyakan biasanya oneshot terus... Minta doa'nya buat UAS minggu depan dong readerdul, Noonadeul, hyungdeul, saengdeul :)

#promosi mau request atau mau nagih FF? follow : Hwan_Th

#mention for follback yaaw ;)

terakhir, Apakah anda berminat untuk mereview fic ini? Let me see your review guys? :)


End file.
